*1.2 Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future
Unexceptedly, the Zemo faced the threats that haunted their dreams into the worst nightmare and blamed themselves for not taking a huge responsibility to finish the job in the Trizen event. The clues that gives the Zemo a lot of suspects and hints are: The unknown entries that represents the adolescene looks and contains a lot of inexperiences. The cons of the Zemo are: the looks of the unknown entries look like exactly some of the Zemo could be extremely dangerous situation for some Zemo to stick with their versions and alternatives from the times, the Zemo forced some members of the Zemo to see what they saw and asked them what will happen to some Zemo if they exist to be the part of young Zemo after the Trizen event. For example, Litz was a member of the Trizen who risked her life for ending the time in which destroyed the Zemo, but did not know if she can save herself. After the Trizen event, the unknown entry appeared nowhere from the sky, unleashed from having powers such as the energies of the source that reveals lightning, wind, rain, blizzard, and even telepathy, appeared to be in the exact face of Litz, had shown how crazy she was just like Litz's conidtion, and was obviously known label person as Litz by those Zemo. Also, her earrings are very like Litz's earrings. Is that the same person who is the unknown entry and the known Litz of the Zemo that the Zemo faced? The Zemo can not find the depth of the information that get out easily. They have to defeat those unknown entries as if they could possibly stop the threats that gives a lot of damages at the world. They faced their worst opponents--the unknown entries. The unknown entries are called the Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future. The Zemo wanted to end the threats for their sake. Litz told the Zemo that the girl is not hers, but still, she feared that she made a mistake and wondered what if the Zemo were right. She had worried about her fate as if the Zemo destroyed unknown entry. The Zemo thought they destroyed the unknown entry that looks exactly like Litz. Actually, the unknown entry zapped itself with the lightning strike on the ground, causing her able to teleport to unknown safe place. Somewhere else, Star Litz secretly worked on her powers that finds the unknown entries and called the Zemo to check them out as she wanted the Zemo to test on the unknown entries. She had another alias, Computo Umbretto and led her own secret team--O.E.A.U.I. and wanted them to patrol the Zemo while she can try to detect those unknowns. She could able to identify them as if they are same or different. She successfully got some powers, skins, hair folliciles, and dnas. She gave the doctor to check these DNAs if see they are match. She had agreed with Litz and Zeia on the same side of the agreement about giving the doctor any clues that a doctor may find better than they found. When the Zemo and Star Litz came to the private medical centre, a doctor told them it was hard to tell and confirmed undetectable, unfound, and even out of ordinary, they confused hearing the doctor's words, but they thought the doctor had good news. The doctor told them she rather told them the bad news first and then good news. The good news she started telling the Zemo and others are: she found RNAs, some dnas from some of Zemo that surprise her to know that there are possibilities that they are related, merged, or something else. She already told them it is hard to tell if she can make it proven that dna of unknown entry would be Litz, but still, she never had figured that out because she assumably made her own theory that an unknown entry is not Litz, but more of Star Litz's, much more like Litz's and much most of Miami's blood. Those bloods match 100 percent. This gave them a confusion that the doctor is accurately 90 sure of it. The Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future are considerably most powerful threats in the world that could have destroyed the world as if the Zemo have to stop them or other way. They will break their hearts to know if they have to destroy the unknown entries that would have not made the Zemo existed in the future after the old Zemo. The Zemo had a lot of confusions when they saw their unknown entries trying their own things to fight theirs against their wish and will as well. Category:Story Arcs